Catch Me I'm Falling,
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: He tipped and stumbled, but somehow regained some sort of balance and situated his feet firmly beneath him. He finally looked at the boy in his arms, heart skipping a beat as he sucked in a deep breath. Motherfuck- Now miracles were falling from the sky?


Title: Catch Me I'm Falling,

Pairings: PbnJ, GamKar, DaveTav

Warnings: Yaoi, Romance, Language, etc.

Gamzee didn't know where he was.

He had been so heavy into sopor that he hadn't noticed when his legs started moving, dragging his body outside and into the world, completely unaware of his surroundings. Karkat had been pestering him non-stop, Gamzee really couldn't understand why his moirail couldn't just chill out. The Capricorn climbed over all the rocks and continued to wander aimlessly.

It was mere serendipity that he had come across the land without any harm, he finally took an upward glance to see the skies and notice the over hanging cliff, it was a long drop.

Soon fatigue finally caught up with Gamzee, demanding that he sit down and take a rest. Unfortunately, his brain wasn't rational in his sopor haze, instead his knees locking as he stood in complete silence. For some reason his body refused to move, instead choosing to stay still and alert. He heard a girl faintly in the distance;

Pupa who?

A green thing began falling towards him, and Gamzee found himself extending his arms and readying himself for the incoming object. The object was screaming, little green hat flying off and revealing a dark brown mohawk fluttering wildly as he descended. Gamzee recognized the object as a troll, and he felt the impact, almost toppling over as he tried to catch the other boy. He tipped and stumbled, but somehow regained some sort of balance and situated his feet firmly beneath him. He finally looked at the boy in his arms, heart skipping a beat as he sucked in a deep breath.

Motherfuck-_ Now miracles were falling from the sky?_

The miracle finally opened his eyes, brown tears brimming his yellow eyes, a light reflecting in his eyes. He continued to stare at Gamzee, his eyes becoming brighter as a small smile bloomed on his face. The boy spoke softly, awe lacing his every word, "Uhm, T-thanks, you...you saved my life..." Soon he threw his arms around Gamzee's neck and laughed, "I'm alive! Thanks, umm, if it wasn't for you I-" He fell silent and simply continued to embrace his hero, and Gamzee felt his face heat up.

"Uhm, It's no problem motherfucker, if anything it was just a miracle that I was here and stuff.

Tavros pulled away, his smile becoming bigger, "Yeah, a miracle..."

Gamzee finally put the other troll back on his feet, trying to not smear his makeup as he fixed his hair. The other troll flushed a bright brown, scampering as he pulled away from his savior, "Uhmm, If you don;t mind, can I um, know your name?" The taller troll blinked at the green-clad troll and smiled, extending a hand out in greeting, "Gamzee Makara." The boy shyly accepted the handshake, "Uhmm, I'm T-Tavros Nitram."

The Capricorn never wanted to let go, he almost died from just feeling the other troll's hand in his, smiling as he felt flutter bugs danced in his chest.

-lOvE-

As the days passed, Tavros began to follow Gamzee.

He would practically run after Gamzee, trying to follow the troll whenever he could. His eyes would light up at the mention of Gamzee, and he would openly squeal, talking about how he was a hero and that he was almost as cool as Pupa Pan. The indigo-blood would only smile and take the compliments, smiling at the fact that he didn't feel like such a fuck up. Even when Karkat ranted about him being as high as a kite he would always find love and adoration from Tavros, his miracle never failed in making him smile.

As the days passed, Gamzee began to flush for Tavros.

It was painfully obvious, his lingering glances and his open affection made all the trolls wonder when they would finally make it official. Not even Terezi was unaware of his red feelings, but Tavros seemed to be completely blind to his intentions. Every touch made his heart skip a beat, the mere sight of Tavros made his knees go weak. He quickly became addicted to the brown-blood, if he had to choose between Tavros and sopor, he would choose the miracle troll.

_If anything he had been lucky to catch the miracle._

Karkat scoffed at Gamzee's love-sick attitude, his whole universe now revolved around Tavros.

"Why don't you just ask the fucker out, he clearly worships the ground you walk on." Gamzee gave a blank stare and felt his heart drop like a stone. Indigo tears began to fall down his face, leaving tear stains on his makeup, pain furrowing into his eyebrows.

_I think I'm flushed for Dave..._

Rage filled his entire body, pulsing through his veins and sparking waves of pain in his heart. Karkat was already at his side, shoosh paping his best friend, astonished at the sudden fluctuation in Gamzee's mood. The Capricorn grit his teeth and tried to keep himself from exploding, he could fucking kill the motherfucker for taking Tavros' heart.

"No, he doesn't want me..."

Karkat blew out an angry huff, crossing his arms and frowning, "What? You're fucking with me." Gamzee locked eyes with Karkat, rage trickling back into his system, "You think I would fuck about this? I motherfucking need Tavros, why would I hold myself back if I knew he wanted me too?" The Cancer grew silent and scooted away from Gamzee. More tears sprung from his eyes, cascading down his face in lovely purple rivers, heart cracking under his immeasurable amount of love.

_Tavros didn't need him._

Gamzee was scared.

He was afraid of when Tavros would finally see that he wasn't really a hero, that he was just a clown that was always high, afraid of the day that Tavros would leave him.

_When Dave came into the picture, Gamzee knew he had no chance._

The Capricorn felt his tears finally subside, he didn't even noticed how close Karkat was until now, pressing at his side and softly tapping his cheek. The flutter-bugs had died in his chest, weighing him down and he slumped forward, really wanting to take a nap.

Karkat moved in front of him, avoiding his curious gaze as he cleared his throat. "Maybe, since Tavros doesn't like you, you should try to move on?" Gamzee frowned, he couldn't just move on from Tavros. The troll was like air for him, he could live without the brown-blood in his life; he let out a hollow laugh. His moirail only watched as he let the empty sound echoed in the hive, nothing was going to get better. The feisty troll finally pulled Gamzee up, "I, I think I'm flushed for you, okay? I just, If he doesn't love you then I can promise you I will." The Capricorn hesitated, but the more he thought on it, the more he felt that it was best.

Tavros didn't need him anyways.

Gamzee nodded and Karkat sighed, "Okay. Let's go announce it." They shared a brief kiss and Gamzee couldn't feel the flutter-bugs, but he continued anyways, at least this way he wouldn't be alone when Tavros would finally leave him.

-LoVe-

Terezi was appalled when she heard the news.

This wasn't right, Gamzee didn't feel the same about Karkat, she could smell it. If anything he was sad, the air heavy around him as he dragged his feet through the ground, lugging the poor limbs around as if he was a zombie.

Nepeta was saddened at the news, she knew that Gamzee was crazy about Tavros.

The poor Capricorn still left his gaze on the Taurus whenever he was around, solely transfixed on the love of his life. He looked absolutely miserable next to Karkat, his heart was clearly already with another.

Equius frowned, this was completely wrong.

Tavros was still in-debt to Gamzee, he should be completely devoted to the high-blood, not running away with the alien-human.

Feferi was honestly stumped.

She was so sure that Tavros and Gamzee were waxing red for one another, and none of her friends looked too happy at the news...

Sollux was fucking confused.

Karkat and Gamzee were supposed to be moirails, not matesprits. They really didn't balance each other out well in terms of romance, and Gamzee was always distracted, he was clearly not fit to have someone like Karkat at his side.

Kanaya was concerned about the new relationship.

She had discussed with Karkat his feelings, and he had promised not to get in the way of Tavros and Gamzee. But then this occurs so not only has Karkat lied to her but also wedged himself in between the two trolls.

Eridan hated the news.

He could care less about who was entering quadrants with who, he just wanted someone to fill a quadrant with him.

Aradia was confused.

Gamzee suddenly agreed to a red-rom with Karkat? She couldn't believe the news, and she had rushed to Tavros' hive, immediately pulling the brown-blood into a hug. Tavros fell into the embrace, completely confused about the sudden burst of affection. She pulled away slowly, locking eyes with him and finally speaking, "Gamzee and Karkat are matesprits."

Tavros was heartbroken.

The Taurus held back tears, there was just no way...

He was shocked and simply despondent about the news. His confidence was ebbing away, of course Gamzee didn't feel the same. All the love an affection was him being completely irrational, he was just fooling himself into believing that Gamzee loved him. A frown settled on his face, brown tears sliding down his cheeks; he was probably being too clingy with Gamzee. The more he thought about the news the more his heart hurt, he really had no chance against Karkat.

Tavros remembered what Dave had revealed to him, _"You love Gamzee not me. Fuck, even though I would love to take you up on that offer, I know that you're flushing for that dude. Seriously." _Tavros had stared at him and sputtered, unable to respond to his comment, _"Naw, think about it. You always hang and rap with him; You even backlash at anyone who calls him useless." _Tavros fell silent, trying to figure out what Dave was talking about. _"Look, if you had to spend the rest of your life with someone who would you choose?" _Tavros responded immediately, "Gamzee." Dave smiled and waved, The Taurus felt like he just ran into a brick wall.

The rust-blood walked out of his hive, still in tears, and wanted to just take a walk, to clear his head a bit.

His path was aimless and capricious, he couldn't even see where he was going, but soon his foot slipped and he felt himself fall, realizing that he was falling off the cliff.

Yet even as he fell he couldn't bring himself to scream, the pain in his chest being flourishing and bringing tears to his eyes, sobs escaping from his lips.

Gamzee sat towards the bottom, he had run away from Karkat, he had to visit the cliff one more time before he would bury his feelings, and soon he saw his miracle falling from the sky. He broke into a sprint, trowing his arms out and rushing to catch his miracle before he could get hurt. Gamzee rushed, his heart sinking as he heard the heartbroken sobs ripping through the air.

They collided, Gamzee falling on his arse as he broke Tavros' fall, tears and sobs now loud and clear in front of Gamzee.

The clown hugged the other troll close, rubbing small circles on his back and trying to quell the Taurus' cries. Tavros clung to his savior, "I, why did you save me? I didn't want to be saved..."

Gamzee felt his heart ice over at the sentence, "No, you're a miracle, I had to catch you, I need you Tavros..." Tavros began to struggle against his embrace, "N-no you don't, y-you're w-w-with K-Karkat now..." The Capricorn grabbed the small troll's face, using a finger to wipe his chocolate tears, "I don't want to be. I would rather be with you, my miracle..." Tavros looked up at Gamzee, eyes softly inquiring for an elaboration.

Gamzee leaned into Tavros, pulling him into a soft kiss, his heart clenched in anticipation. He sighed when Tavros responded, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him hard. The Capricorn smiled and put Tavros in his lap, hands latching onto his hips and running up and down his sides. It was intoxicating, he could barely contain his excitement, this was the closest he had even been with his love-

Miracles were pumping through his veins, he swore he felt lighter too, and all the pain was replaced with something bright and beautiful. His face heated up, but he could feel tingles whenever Tavros moaned and touched, he loved the sparks and craved for more, he wanted to devour Tavros on the spot.

They shared multiple kisses, their touches becoming heated and desperate. The two love-struck trolls finally came out of their lustful haze, Tavros being the first to speak, "B-but what about-" Gamzee was quick to answer, his eyes sharp, "I don't love him like I love you." Tavros sighed, trying to worm out of the embrace, "I still feel as if I am stealing you from him..." He averted his gaze, becoming crestfallen at the thought, "Karkat will be fine. He already knows how I feel about you." The rust-blood finally picked up his eyes, ambivalent feelings seeping onto his expression.

Gamzee noticed Karkat looking from behind a wall, wondering how long he had been there. Even with fat red tears in his eyes he smiled and gave a thumbs up. He felt a vibration in his pocket, Karkat pestered him; _Go catch your miracle, and hopefully I can catch one myself someday._

It was bittersweet, but Gamzee watched his best friend leave, the clown sent a diamond in response, Karkat was still gonna be his best bro, he just hoped that Karkat wouldn't be too mad at him.

Tavros began to get up but the Capricorn scrambled to his feet and extended a hand to help his flush-crush up. He held onto the other troll's hand, fitting their fingers together perfectly and rubbing his thumb over Tavros' soft skin.

They left together with their hands entwined, and Gamzee learned about how Dave had helped Tavbro, and he sighed, maybe Dave wasn't such a bad motherfucker after-all. He couldn't stop the smile from plastering to his face and the lovely feelings that were welling up inside.

-lOvE-

Gamzee spent another lazy day curled up with his new matesprit, content will the soft and sweet affection at play. His ears perked up as he heard a song in the background, looking towards the noise he found one of the humans using some device to play the music, and Karkat glowing a beet red. _Catch Me, I'm Falling! In love~_

Gamzee felt a smile grace his lips as he felt the pester vibrate in his pocket, _I found my miracle. _The message made the indigo-blood look at his own miracle, he almost died at the bright smile that Tavros was sporting. They shared a deep kiss and he felt useful again, Gamzee wanted to make Tavros feel beautiful...

He began to whisper compliments to Tavros, sealing each one with a soft kiss, Tavros needed to know how beautiful and miraculous he was.

The Taurus flushed, eyes half-lidded and heart swelling with all the coddling. He cooed back, purring in delight as Gamzee was gentle and tender. His heart was ready to burst, pulling up Gamzee and leaning their foreheads together, "I love you." The look that followed the compliment made Gamzee soar, everything was just miraculous, "I love you too." The clown smiled and began to softly caress Tavros' cheek, "You're so fucking beautiful, I must be the luckiest troll in all of Alternia to have been able to catch a miracle like you." His smile only widened as he saw the dusty blush grow brighter at his words, his hands started to tremble, he was so fucking thankful.

"I was lucky to have you catch me all the time, In both real life and in love..." Tavros slowly shifted and climbed onto Gamzee's lap, draping his arms around his lover's neck and melting into their new position. His heart was hammering in his chest, the Capricorn could barely even believe that it was possible to feel so good, to have so much love. He wanted to just stay together forever, to be able to keep all the soft touches and the lovely laughs, he had never felt happier in his life. Purple tears rimmed his eyes and he kept smiling, now he could smile because he was happy, not just because of the sopor. Tavros kissed the corners of his eyes, kissing his tears as well and giving a shaky sigh. He could feel it too, he was practically choking on all the feelings, they slammed him with an unknown intensity that resounded in his body.

The tears had finally been all kissed away and they both smiled, and soon laughter filled their lungs; miraculously, they found their happy ending.


End file.
